


Of Salt and Blood

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ben In A Waistcoat, Ben Is A Broke Ass Baronet With An Ass That Won’t Quit, Ben Will NOT Die In The End, But More Importantly Smut, Crait Manor, Crimson Peak Inspired, F/M, Ghosts, I Shan’t Be Doing More Than A Quick Google For History, Let’s Get Spoopy, Rey Sees Dead People, So Don’t @ Me, That’s My One Ridiculous Tag Allowance, There Will Be Scares, This Won’t Go Exactly The Way You’d Think, Unkar Isn’t So Bad In This, Ya’ll I Took Out The Incest Don’t Worry, need i say more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: The world is vaster than light and dark.Spirits live. That much she knew. The first she’d seen had been that of her father, his gnarled form leaving her with nothing but a cryptic warning.Beware of Carmine Point.It would be many years before she would hear mention of such a place again, and just as many before she encountered another entity from the other side.With each day between, she would remain changed,haunted, the terrifying memory of her departed father fading into nothing more than that... a memory.Until she methim.





	1. Death Comes With Him

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s no good reason whatsoever as to why I should be starting yet _another _WIP. All I can offer in explanation is that it’s October and I love October and I just want to get spooky. The enablers on tumblr didn’t help. Peer pressure holds me captive. *side eyes all of you*__  
>  Oh well, sleep is for the weak.

__

* * *

_Prologue_

The world is vaster than light and dark. Amidst the ever present battle of these two opposing forces there is a gray. A lingering shadow of a promise of something more.

In that pall of unseen exists a world beyond the sight of mortal men. Spirits dance there in the moonlight, yearning for a life lost and seeking comfort that will never be found.

Since Rey Kenobi was a child she had lived at the precipice of these two worlds, peering into its darkness and seeing the void beyond. She knew all too well of the spirits that lay just outside the world that was known. 

Spirits live. That much she knew. The first she’d seen had been that of her father. She was only eight years old, her father having met his end too soon by a fatal case of pneumonia. The winter had been hard, and had went on to be harder still with the looming emptiness of her father’s loss. 

She had fallen into the care of his oldest business partner, her mother having died giving birth to her and having no living relatives. Unkar Plutt was not a kind man to know, often harsh and unforgiving, but he fed her and kept her clothed as was required by the terms of her father’s will. 

It was on that cold day of her father’s funeral, the mourners having long gone from his wake that Rey found herself in her new home, tucked away in the bed Unkar had afforded her. The howling winds of winter raged outside the window, and Rey had buried herself beneath the quilts in attempt to silence their cries. 

She’d heard it then, a soft whisper, like the dry crackle of a dying fire that crept into her bones.

“ _Rey.”_

Her terror had been a living thing, heavy and wet inside her breast and she’d clutched the quilts more tightly to her. 

“ _Rey.”_

Breathing had become difficult, she prayed it had all been but a dream, that she would wake to find her nightmare had been just that. It was only when she felt the cold grip of a large hand around her shoulder did she cry out, her scream dying in her throat as if snuffed out. 

“ _Do not fear me, daughter.”_

She knew that voice. She threw the quilt from her, finding the face of her father staring down at her, his eyes sad and a soft smile on his face. He had come back to her.

“ _Father,”_ she cried, throwing her arms around him. “I knew you hadn’t left me. It had all been a terrible dream.”

“ _My darling girl, how I wish it were so.”_ He mourned.

She had released her hold on him, peering upwards to find the face that she’d loved mottling before her eyes. She watched in horror as the flesh peeled from his lips, rows of white teeth gnashing beneath nothing. His skin grayed and sagged inwards, hanging loosely from his skull. Then his eyes, _his eyes_ , they had sunk below their sockets, leaving only two hollow points of hellish void in their wake.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the now gnarled hand of her perished father came to rest over her mouth, the chilled bone harsh against the softness of her lips. 

“ _Beware of Carmine Point.”_

Then he was gone. He’d faded into the night as if he’d never come, leaving a frightened young Rey to a restless sleep. It would be many years before she would hear mention of such a place again, and just as many before she encountered another entity from the other side. 

With each day between, she would remain changed, _haunted_ , the terrifying memory of her departed father fading into nothing more than that... a memory.  

Until she met _him._  

* * *

  _Eleven Years Later_

_“Girl! Get in here!”_

Rey could only heave a sigh as yet again her charming guardian had need of her. She rose from the desk, the heel of her boot scraping across the old wooden floor as she strode towards his office.

“Yes, Unkar?” She answered wearily.

He frowned up at her from beneath his glasses, clutching a stark sheet of paper and offering it for her perusal. 

“These are not the invoices I asked for.” He groused.

She tutted. “They most certainly are, I filed them myself.”

“Then you filed them _incorrectly.”_ He asserted, his face purpling with anger. 

She regarded him wearily, knowing that once he calmed down he would indeed find that the invoices in his meaty fist were the ones he sought. Plutt was always quick to anger, slow to apologize.

She left him still grumbling under his breath, returning to the desk outside his office to continue with her filing. She had been assisting him at his office since she had turned sixteen, Plutt stating that she needed to earn her keep and not learn to live off her father’s trust alone. 

Not that she had yet to see a single cent of it. 

Her father’s will had stated the trust would not be released to her until she had wed, and she did not foresee that coming to pass anytime soon. She was already well into her second social season at nineteen, and hadn’t seen hide nor hair of a prospective suitor come to call. 

As if she were bothered by it. She had better things to make use of her time. She glanced over her shoulder at the open door of Plutt’s office, finding him still rifling through the stack of papers she’d filed neatly and reducing them to a scattered pile. 

She shook her head, returning her gaze to her desk to pull out the small notebook she kept hidden away in the bottom drawer. She opened it to the last page she’d made use of, continuing where she’d left off. 

To most it would seem mere doodles, this secret book of hers, but to Rey’s eyes this book held the plans and workings of dozens of new inventions that had come to her at all hours of the day. Her mind constantly buzzed with the whirring of gears and the clanking of hammers, the need to create spurring her through her mundane existence with the hope that one day she would see them to fruition. 

She had plans to submit her ideas to the patent office under a pen name, hoping that by hiding her gender she might actually have a chance of seeing them brought to life. 

She heard the bell ring above the door in the entry, and in her haste to greet their visitor she dropped her notebook onto the wooden planks below. It skid across the floor, the one who’d come to call stooping to retrieve it.

Rey felt herself give pause when she took in the man standing before her, his broad form filling the entry to the brink of overflowing. He straightened his waistcoat as he returned to his full height, offering her a polite smile that set off a fluttering in her chest.  

He was not what one might call typically handsome, his features pronounced and distinguished in a way that on another man might overpower and put off. On him however... she found the overall effect to be quite pleasing. His patrician nose rested above a soft, wide mouth, still curved into the gentlest of smiles. 

His dark hair hung low on his nape, matching the neat line of facial hair that he sported above his lip and across his chin. There was an interesting pattern of beauty marks littered across his pale skin, and Rey felt an urge to trace them with her fingertips, an urge that left her confused and breathless. 

It was his eyes that held her captive however, their dark umber depths holding a smoldering warmth that heated her at the collar. 

She realized then that she was standing in the entryway, practically ogling the poor man and she rushed to greet him properly as a blush stole across her cheeks. 

“I’m so terribly sorry,” she offered. “I don’t know what has become of my manners.”

“No apologies necessary, Miss.” He assured her. 

His _voice._ It seeped into her chest with all the warmth of a fresh cup of tea, its deep timbre filling her with a longing to hear more of it. What on Earth was the matter with her?

“Are you here to see Unkar?” She asked instead, trying to stifle the unbidden thoughts that the man invoked in her.

He nodded. “I am, although I must admit I was unaware he’d taken a wife.”

She quickly shook her head, the idea that she would ever attach herself in matrimony to Unkar Plutt as laughable as it were disturbing. 

“I am not his wife,” she explained. “I am his ward.” 

He leaned in, his voice hushed and teasing. “Thank Heavens for that, you are far too lovely for him.” 

Rey felt her cheeks heat yet again, the man’s boldness something she was not accustomed to.

“I will tell him you’re here.” She offered. “Might I ask who’s come to call?”

“My name is Ben, madam. Sir Benjamin Solo as it were.” He clarified. 

 _Benjamin Solo._  She had heard that name amongst the other ladies in town. A baronet that had traveled here from London with his mother. He’d been the talk of the town since his arrival last week. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Sir Benjamin.” She offered with a slight curtsy.

“Please Miss,” he chided sweetly. “Just Ben is fine... and you are?”

“Rey, sir. Rey Kenobi.” She informed him.

“Rey.” He tested. “A lovely name for a lovely girl.”

She pulled her lip between her teeth, hoping that her flush was not as obvious as it felt. 

“ _Rey!”_  Plutt shouted across the office, breaking the pleasantries in which they exchanged. “Who’s at the door?”

She startled, giving a shake of her head to brush away her girlish behavior and gestured that Ben follow. He halted her with a light brush of his fingers against her sleeve, holding up the notebook he still held. When she reached for it he thumbed it open, looking down at her plans and line work with interest. 

“Who submitted this? It’s quite good.” He praised.

Her mouth parted in surprise. “Those are mine.”

His eyes widened slightly, nodding his head in approval before passing the book back to her. “They’re marvelous. You should submit them.”

“I intend to. Some day. As it stands now no one wants the ideas of a young woman such as me.” She grumbled.

“Ah,” he started. “I would not turn away the ideas of a young woman such as you.”

Curse her traitorous cheeks and their incessant ability to set flame. She nodded appreciatively, not trusting herself to answer and turned to lead him to Plutt’s office. He gave her a final nod of his head as he entered, his smile warm and inviting as she closed the door on the pair of them.

She found herself glancing at the closed door every so often from her desk, wondering what the baronet wanted with her guardian. Plutt had been known to invest from time to time, using the wealth of he and her father’s company to extend into further areas of business. 

They remained closed away inside for the better part of a half hour, Ben finally storming out of the door with a frustrated look painting his features. He slammed the door shut behind him, taking a deep breath and scowling before he seemed to remember Rey sitting in the reception area.

She regarded him curiously, waiting for him to visibly calm before speaking. “I take it didn’t go well?”

He huffed out a sigh. “Not as well as I’d hoped.”

“Plutt can be... difficult. May I ask what you’re here for?” She asked curiously.

His jaw tensed, visibly still aggravated by his encounter with her guardian but seemingly trying to keep his frustration in check. “I have an idea for a device that would mine the red clay from the land tethered to my estate. The clay itself has extraordinary uses for masonry and if I could just _harvest_ it at a larger scale it would most certainly yield profit.”

“Ah,” Rey sympathized. “I assume you did not have enough to convince him of its merit?”

He shook his head tersely. “It would appear so.”

“My apologies. I hope he wasn’t rude to you.” She offered.

“He was not what you would call pleasant.” He scoffed.

She nodded. “I can’t say that isn’t the norm.” 

“Will you be joining him tonight at Lady Gwendolyn’s party?” He ventured.

“I don’t think so,” she informed him. “I am not part of her circle.” 

He frowned. “That is a shame.”

“It is?” She pressed.

“Indeed,” he assured her. “I will be sorry to have missed you.”

She felt herself blush, averting her eyes to the floor. “Perhaps another time.”

He smiled warmly at her, nodding his head softly. “I hope so. Until then, Miss Rey.”

He strode passed her then, leaving her slightly flustered in his wake as she watched him go. Arguably the most handsome man she’d ever met, never before had she felt such a stirring in her chest. She quickly brushed away the sensation, knowing it would not do to pine after a man she’d only just met. Most especially a man hailing from across the sea with no prospects.

She returned to her desk, pulling out the new invoices that needed filing and beginning to sort through them. It would not do to dwell on the baronet, no matter how handsome he may be. 

* * *

 “It would probably be a good idea for you to accompany me tonight, don’t you think?” Unkar insisted.

Rey shook her head. “I have no desire to mill about with those gossipy old crones.”

Unkar rolled his eyes. “You will never find a husband that way.”

“I am not looking for a husband, so I see no problem there.” She assured him.

“You can’t just live off my good graces forever, girl. You need to settle down, come into your own inheritance.” He urged. 

“Father left you a stipend for my care, you are not suffering.” She tutted. 

“You are as stubborn as he was.” He scoffed. 

“For that I am grateful.” She answered assuredly. 

“Well then,” he tossed her way. “I’m off.”

She watched him go, not one for goodbyes when it came to Unkar Plutt. It was odd; she bore him no ill will, but there would never be love between them. Theirs was a relationship born of mutual love of her father, nothing more. She was grateful for his care all these years... but a nurturer he was not. 

She shuffled up the stairs, intent on readying for bed. At best she could get a little reading done before she retired for the evening. She could hear the sounds of their housekeeper tidying up in the kitchen below, and she called out a goodnight before continuing upwards. 

In her room, she moved about the space as she lay her bed clothes out across her quilts. The room was cold for this time of year, and she clutched her robe a little tighter against the chill in the air. In fact, she noticed her breath coming out in a wispy cloud, the temperature having dropped to much lower than was norm. 

When she stopped to assess, she was made aware of the fact that her surroundings had fell deathly silent. It wasn’t until the creaking of her chamber door thundered into the silence did she turn, seeing the old wooden door fall open as if being pushed from the other side.

“Hello?” She called.

She could only stand frozen as the door swung open, the dark space beyond empty. Perhaps it had been a draft? She tentatively crossed the floor to close it, her hand falling on the knob and finding it cool to the touch. It was then she heard it, the soft thuds of shuffled footsteps in the corridor beyond. 

The shadowed hallway that led from the stairs was not as empty as she’d first believed, a dark shape pressed against the wall as it pulled along the wood towards her. Rey’s gasps died in her throat, her voice rendered useless as terror gripped her. She fell backwards, retreating further into her room in an attempt to escape whatever menacing presence crept forward. 

The more it neared the more pronounced it became, a mass of darkness containing disfigured limbs of deep crimson. It reached for her as it neared, it’s mottled fingers clutching at the air as it stumbled into her room. 

“ _Rey.”_

It’s voice was like that of biting wind, hollow and cold as it whispered into the air.  

“Wh-who are you?” She stammered.

“ _Beware.”_ Itwarned, ignoring her query. “ _Beware of Carmine Point.”_

“Please,” she whimpered, fear gripping her like tangled vines, stealing her breath. “Please don’t hurt me.”

It stumbled closer, the sounds of its bones cracking as it neared sounding in her ears. It’s fingers lays only inches from her face, reaching out to touch her. It’s _face._ It’sface could now be seen in the eye of the black cloud that consumed it, horrid and withered. 

It’s skin had all but degenerated, leaving tattered wisps of dried remnants. It’s mouth had been reduced to an open maw of gnashing teeth, several missing and even more broken and chipped. In place of its eyes stood two deep voids, deep pits of empty space beneath cracked sockets. 

“ _He comes.”_  It promised. “ _Death comes with him.”_

“Who?” She pleaded. “Who comes?”

“ _Beware of Carmine Point.”_  It repeated, its hand withdrawing into the shadows that engulfed it.

She watched in horror as it dissipated into plumes of smoke, seeping downwards into the floorboards and leaving no trace of it behind. Rey remained where she stood, her heart pounding a passioned beat beneath her breast. Her mouth was as dry as Autumn leaves, her tongue like sand against her gums. 

She was only roused from terror by the muted voice of the housekeeper, calling up the stairs to announce a visitor. Who would be calling after dark? She pulled her robe closed, releasing a shuddering breath as she teetered forward. Her legs had become like jelly, wobbling like those of a newborn as she attempted to shake away the lingering fear of what had just occurred. 

Finding her strength, she made her way down the hall that led to the stairs beyond. Of all the people she might have expected to find waiting at the bottom, Ben Solo was not among them. Yet there he stood, dressed in the finery of a dark waistcoat, his midnight tresses curling at the collar around a deep plum cravat.  

“Ben?” She called in confusion. “I’m sorry to inform you that Unkar has already left for the party.”

He nodded, a small smile playing at his mouth. “I’m aware. I actually waited for him to leave before coming to call.” 

Her brow knit in confusion. “Why would you do that?”

“Because,” he answered warmly. “I came to see you.” 

Rey felt her breath catch slightly, the unbidden memory of the creature’s words ringing in her ears despite their cryptic meaning. 

_He comes. Death comes with him._

* * *

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending art made by the lovely [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian)! <3


	2. Not Of Feet But Of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard gifted to me by my wonderful enabler [SulaRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaRae), which actually gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. Her amazing fic, [Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506650/chapters/33515232) just updated! Check it out! <3

* * *

 Rey gaped at him, frozen for a moment both from the lingering fear of her spectral encounter and the suddenness of Ben’s arrival. 

“You came to see me?” She asked incredulously. “Why?”

“It seemed too great a waste for you to remain home instead of being out tonight. I’d like you to accompany me to the party.” He explained.

She was taken aback by his fowardness, not used to being actively pursued, or for that matter pursued at all. She pulled her robe tighter as she considered, her lip trapped between her teeth in thought. 

“Why me?” She pressed.

He raised an eyebrow, a soft smile at his lips as if he found her question amusing. “Why would I want to attend a party with a beautiful girl? I would think the answer to that question would be quite obvious.”

Her mouth fell open, fairly certain she had never been called _beautiful_ in her entire life. 

“I’m not dressed for a party.” She offered in protest.

He shrugged. “I have all the time in the world to wait.”

She fiddled with the soft edge of her robe, both nervous and excited at the prospect to attend the party on Ben’s arm.

“Well,” she started shyly. “I suppose that would be alright.”

He beamed up at her before taking a seat on the chaise lounge in the entryway, giving her a nod to signal that he’d wait. She took a deep breath, turning quickly to bound back up the stairs with the intent of dressing quickly. Unkar would not approve of her showing up to the party with an unannounced suitor, but she found in that moment she hardly cared. 

The ghastly visage of the specter still plagued her thoughts, its dark warning even more so. She told herself she was being ridiculous, that someone as kind as Benjamin Solo could not be the dark presence forewarned by the haunted figure. If she had even seen it at all. 

She had not been sleeping well, and wondered idly if perhaps the entire encounter had been a weary conjuring of her exhausted mind. It was certainly a possibility... even if the entire thing did spark some flame of recognition in her mind. Some kernel of memory that she had long pushed aside. 

She shook her head of those dreary thoughts. She would not let the words of a being that may or may not even exist rule her. No, tonight she would allow herself to enjoy the company of a handsome suitor that desired her presence. She told herself she deserved it— if only for tonight.

* * *

 The crowds of finely dressed party goers were scattered about the wide parlor room of Hux manor, Gwendolyn milling about the space to chat with her guests. Armitage was no where to be found, and Rey assumed he was off with his fellows somewhere hiding from his wife. 

Gwendolyn had never been a friend to Rey, and Rey could not imagine that she would be happy to find her crashing the party without an invitation. She clutched Ben’s arm anxiously, still not quite believing that she were here with him. He pat her hand assuredly, guiding her deeper into the room with ease.

She caught Unkar’s eye from across the room, his tailored suit stretched around his wide form as he puffed on the end of a cigar. He frowned when he noticed her, his face purpling in irritation as he took in her host. He turned to his associate, muttering an excuse she assumed and then began to cross the floor to where they stood.

“Solo,” he groused irritably. “Care to explain what’s going on here?”

“I came to call on Miss Rey, but you’d already gone. I took the liberty of inviting her as my guest.” He explained.

“I’ll say you took liberties. Terribly improper to escort her here without my permission.” Unkar frowned.

“I assure you she was well chaperoned. Our driver Charles was present the entire time. He is just outside if you’d like to confirm?” Ben offered kindly.

Unkar’s scowl deepened, glancing between the pair of them before finally huffing out a sigh. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll thank you not to overstep again. I have Rey’s reputation to consider after all.”

“Of course,” Ben assured him. “My apologies.”

Unkar nodded. “Rey, we’ll discuss this later.”

She ducked her head sheepishly as he strode off, knowing she was in for an earful when they both returned home. She glanced up at Ben, meeting his shy grin and telling herself it would be well worth it. 

She scanned the room to find several pairs of eyes on them, many of them filled with disapproving looks that made her wary. She leaned into Ben, whispering her uncertainty. “Perhaps it is not alright that I came...”

“Nonsense,” he chided. “You’re my guest.”

The pair of them made their way into the wide room where most of the guests lingered, the soft notes of the piano lilting through the space pleasantly. 

“Ah,” Ben started. “That will be mother.”

Rey craned her neck to see, spotting a slight woman bent over the keys as her fingers flew expertly over the ivory. 

“She’s so talented.” Rey gushed.

Ben nodded. “She’s played for as long as I can remember. We have a grand piano in the ballroom at home.”

“You have your own ballroom?” Rey marveled.

Ben shrugged. “It’s not nearly as grand as it might sound. Crait Manor has fallen into slight disarray since my father passed when I was a boy. It needs a lot of work.”

“That’s too bad.” Rey noted.

He nodded solemnly.“Yes, it is. It was once the picture of grandeur... but let’s not talk about my woes. We’re here to have fun. Let me introduce you to mother.”

The melody had ended, Lady Solo turning on the bench to give a polite bow of her head. She was a stunning woman even in her late years, her hair pinned neatly up in an elegant twist that framed her kind features. 

She beamed out at the crowd, her eyes scanning the room until landing on the sight of her son and Rey. Her eyes fell to the place where Rey’s hand curled over Ben’s forearm, her grin widening before she rose from the bench to meet them. 

“Ben, darling. Whoever have you brought me?” She asked warmly, her gaze passing over Rey. 

“Mother,” he greeted. “This is Miss Rey Kenobi.”

“Ah, the girl I’ve heard so much about. My son could speak of little else after his visit to your guardian’s office earlier.” She cooed, casting a sly grin towards her son.

Ben’s mouth formed a tight line of disapproval, clearing his throat. “My mother likes to think herself funny.”

“Oh darling, I’m a riot.” She chided. She leaned towards Rey, giving a slight shake of her head. “Don’t mind him dear I’m afraid he got his sense of humor from his father.”

Rey giggled, the sound met with a soft smile from Ben. “I am sorry my guardian was not more helpful.” Rey offered.

Leia heaved out a sigh, giving a wave of her hand. “Never you mind, pet. That is the way of things sometimes I’m afraid. There are other prospects to explore.”

“I admire your resolve, Lady Solo.” Rey encouraged.

She frowned. “My resolve has been been hard earned I assure you, and oh my, please call me Leia. My mother in law was Lady Solo and she was a dreadful old harpy.”

Rey beamed. “Of course, Leia.”

“Ben,” Leia scolded. “You must dance with the young lady. She is much too radiant to simply stand on the sidelines.”

Ben looked down at Rey, his eyes warm as he grinned widely. “I must agree with you there, mother.”

Rey felt a blush warming her collar, biting her lip shyly under their praise. Leia clapped her hands together, moving to resist herself at the piano before picking up her champagne glass from the lid to give it a light tap with her ring. She continued to do so until she gained the attention of their fellow party goers, the people in the room turning to meet her call.

“Sweet people, it was asked of me to demonstrate the waltz, but I must say these old bones don’t move as they used to. I’ve asked my son and his lovely friend to demonstrate instead.” She have a short nod then, Ben returning it before clasping a startled Rey’s hand. She was not used to this sort of attention and with this many eyes on her she found herself nervous.

“Friends,” Ben started. “Where I come from it is said that the waltz is a dance not of feet but of hearts. A joining of two souls on the floor, if you will. An old tradition would have the couple bound at the wrists to demonstrate their bond.” He produced a red silk ribbon from an inner pocket of his waistcoat then, sliding it through his fingers in presentation to an enraptured Rey. 

He pulled her hand into his palm, covering it with his free hand and gazing into her eyes as he continued. “The color was always of crimson, representing a red string of fate often spoke of in legend. The story alluded to the Gods linking two hearts by a red string to symbolize their inevitable coming together. This is hardly practiced anymore, but for the sake of tradition I will ask Miss Rey to indulge me tonight.” 

Rey could hardly breathe from the fluttering sensation in her chest, barely feeling the slow nod of her head as she assented. Ben nodded to a nearby man, asking for his assistance and the pair of them watched as the man bound their wrists with the satin. 

Ben maneuvered to wind his fingers through hers, clasping at her hand before nodding to his mother. Leia began to play a sweet melody, Ben’s free hand falling to Rey’s waist as he began to pull her around the dance floor with expert precision. His skill made it easy to follow the steps, her mind still honed in on the feel of his skin against hers where they clasped hands. 

She hardly registered much else, her eyes fixed on Ben’s as he moved them in time with the music as if in some sort of dream. When the tune faded to a close, Rey barely registered its ending, too ensnared by the warmth of Ben’s gaze. He unwound his fingers from hers, taking her hand in his grasp instead to bend and press a kiss to the back. 

Polite clapping erupted around them, a pleasant buzzing of enthused people talking amongst themselves of the delightful display. Rey hardly heard them, the pounding of her own heart enough to blot out the sounds of their approval. Ben pulled at the silk ribbon that bound them, freeing her from its confines and pulling her to his side to give a bow to the other attendees. Rey quickly came to her senses and followed suit with a curtsy. 

She caught the eye of Unkar from the edge of the room, giving her a disgruntled expression that said he wasn’t quite sure of her choice of company. She found that highly hypocritical considering it was him always prodding her to involve herself more in social circles. She felt the petite hand of Ben’s mother at her forearm, turning to see her warm smile beaming out at her.

“That was positively lovely.” She gushed. 

Rey tucked her chin shyly, biting back a grin. “Thank you.”

Leia offered the pair of them apologies, saying something about needing to speak with a lady she’d met that day in the market. She left then in search of her, leaving Ben and Rey to chat amongst themselves.

She saw another figure cutting across the floor then, her previous elation shrinking in terror as she realized who it was. Gwendolyn’s painted sneer was set firmly in her face, her sleek blonde bob perfectly styled to frame her annoyed expression. 

“Rey Kenobi,” she started haughtily. “I don’t remember sending you an invitation.”

Rey felt her face heat, Gwendolyn speaking awfully loud and gathering attention from the other attendees. “You did invite my guardian, Gwendolyn. Does that not extend to his household?”

Gwendolyn tutted. “It normally might, although in your case we might make an exception.”

Ben stepped forward then, his jaw tense and a hard look in his eyes. “Forgive me, Lady Gwendolyn, but I have brought Miss Rey as my guest. I believe protocol allows me to do so.”

Her expression turned sweeter then, reaching to press a silken clad hand to his sleeve. “Oh, Benjamin. Of course you can, I thought perhaps she had latched on to you upon your arrival and thought to warn you of your choice of company. Don’t want to be associating with the _wrong_  sort.”

He subtly pulled his arm from her grasp, his eyes still cool in their regard of her. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

Her mouth fell open slightly at having been obviously reprimanded, quickly recovering to laugh off the encounter. “But of course,” she said sweetly. “Well I hope you have a fantastic evening.”

She left then without offering even a passing glance to Rey, and Rey looked up to see that Ben’s expression was still hard and unforgiving. It was the first she’d seen him look anything less than kind and it unnerved her. He seem to remember himself then, glancing down at her with a smile. 

“Not the most pleasant host, is she?” He whispered amusedly. 

Rey giggled. “She abhors me.”

“What ever for?” He inquired.

Rey shrugged. “I pushed her into the mud when we were only thirteen. She hasn’t ever quite gotten over it.”

Ben snorted out a laugh, having to cover his mouth with his hand to mask it. “Now  _there_  is a story worth telling.”

“Let’s just say she’ll never call me Rey Ke- _nobody_  ever again.” Rey smirked.

“My my,” Ben praised. “Such a fearsome young lady I’ve chosen to accompany me.”

“Best you not forget it, Benjamin Solo.” She teased. 

“Oh I don’t think I could forget anything about you, Miss Rey.” He promised.

She warmed under the blatant caress of his gaze then, his eyes roving over her face in intimate study. Never before had she felt so sought after, and she wondered idly if this is what it was like to be actively pursued. A less confident part of her wondered if perhaps Ben had only took pity on her, but it was hard to latch on to that idea when he looked at her as he did then. 

“Rey, I—” he started, cut off by sudden appearance of her meddling guardian. 

“I think we should retire early.” Unkar said suddenly, having crossed the room to stand beside them.

“You have never left a party early in my entire life.” Rey argued.

“High time I start then, I think.” He pressed. “I’m feeling a bit under the weather.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, knowing he was playing some sort of game to detach her from Ben and feeling herself anger under his meddling.

“I’m not ready to go.” She said firmly.

Unkar raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask if you were ready. You are still under my care, Rey. You _will_ heed my instruction.”

Rey moved to argue further, but Ben placed a steadying hand on the small of her back. “Now, Rey. You must mind your guardian. Wouldn’t want to cause a scene.”

She felt herself pouting under his agreement of Unkar’s ridiculous notions, but he gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured her, casting a pointed look to Unkar. “I _will_ be calling on you again.”

Rey beamed as Unkar frowned, tugging at Rey’s arm to separate her from the baronet. Ben eyes never left her as Unkar guided her from the room, their depths filled with a promise that heated her skin.

It was not until she was seated in Unkar’s carriage did he finally speak his mind, his voice irritated as he chastised her.

“Really, Rey. A _baronet_? That is the first suitor you choose to entertain? He comes from nothing. He _is_ nothing.” Unkar groused.

“But not to me.” She said softly.

Unkar scoffed. “I won’t have it. Your father did not entrust me with your inheritance to watch you squander it away to some gold digging pauper.”

“Ben would _never_ —” she began to argue but Unkar cut her off.

“You’ve no idea what _Ben_ would do. You barely know the man. Don’t let your excitement of being pursued cloud your vision.” He chided.

She fell silent, crossing her arms in indignation and staring stonily out of the carriage window. She didn’t know why she defended Ben, knowing that Unkar was right and that she barely knew him. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a connection to him. Perhaps Unkar was right and she was letting her hormones get the best of her. 

Although the acknowledgement didn’t cease the pounding of her heart when she thought of him.

Much later, tucked away in her bed, she was roused from a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams of whispered words and dancing too close. She did not at first realize what had awoken her, the only clue being the sharp chill in the air that bit into her skin through the blankets. She rolled to her side, a scream dying in her throat at the sight of her ghastly bed sharer.

Withered bones charred black heaped into the bed beside her, their gnarled fingers wrapped tight around the sleeve of her nightgown and their hollow eyes only inches from her face. The battered teeth creaked open, hollow words pouring impossibly from its gaping mouth.

“ _Beware_ _of_ _Carmine_ _Point_.”

Rey scrambled backwards, nearly falling from the bed in her attempt to shake off the creature’s grasp. It mattered not, finding the creature gone as quickly as it had come. Had it been a dream? 

Shakily she settled back into the covers, unsure anymore what was real and what wasn’t. The frequency of these visions unnerved her, showing no signs of slowing and leaving her in constant fear of when the next might come. They warned her, that much she knew, but of what she knew not. 

She allowed her eyes to close once more, praying that her sleep yielded more pleasant bounty through the rest of the night. Just as sleep began to claim her anew, she heard the whispered warning drift through her mind once more.

 _Beware_ _of Carmine Point._

If only she knew what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are eventually going to have to wonder who’s evil in this fic. I’m just going to be over here like:  
> 


	3. Cloak and Daggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry for taking so long to update this... I’ve basically just become shit at keeping up regular updates. I remember the good old days when I had one WIP and never let anyone down. _Le sigh_. Anyway, I hope you like this!  <3

* * *

 “Unkar, I’m taking off,” she informed her guardian, fetching her hat and fastening it to her curls.

“Are you still moping about the Solo boy?” he called after her.

“No. No of course not,” she assured him, turning away so that he could not catch sight of her crestfallen expression.

It was true that Ben Solo had not come to call in the week since the party, thus leaving his promise to do so as nothing more than a bitter taste in her mouth. Her disappointment was palpable, having been sure that he wouldn’t be deterred by Unkar’s less than inviting behavior. She’d thought him braver than that.

Perhaps she was wrong.

“Good,” he encouraged. “Best not to dwell on someone who is beneath you.”

“No one is _beneath_ me,” she frowned. “We are all equals in one way or the other.”

“Still,” Unkar asserted, “another suitor will come along. One more appropriate for you.”

She left the office, still frowning at Unkar’s words as she stepped out onto the sidewalk to stroll down the busy path. Who was he to say who was appropriate for her? She should be able to choose her own destiny.

Still… Ben’s silence had been painful. She had felt such a connection between them… and she was so sure that he had felt it too. So why had he not come to call?

She quickly shook away thoughts of the baronet, thumbing through her sketchbook as she walked and glancing over her latest idea with scrutiny. The ratio seemed off, yet she wasn’t quite sure how to remedy it while maintaining the integrity of the device. A puzzle to be sure.

She was so engrossed in her study that she paid no attention to the shadowy alleys as she passed, not registering the the large hand that reached out of a dark passage until it had wrapped around her wrist to pull her inside. She yelped, a palm covering her mouth to silence her and a pair of deep brown eyes regarding her warmly.

“Shh,” he soothed. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

He removed his cover of her mouth, the heavy pounding of her heart now caused by his presence rather than her fear. “Ben?”

He smiled softly, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m sorry for the cloak and daggers, I just had to see you.”

“You couldn’t come to call in a less… dubious manner?” she wondered in slight amusement.

“I’ve been to call three times this week,” he sighed wearily, “and each time I have been turned away. Unkar is… a difficult man to contest.”

“You came to see me?” she gaped in awe.

His thumb moved to trace her jaw, that same smile painting his mouth and holding her attention. “Of course I did. I’ve thought of nothing else since you left me.”

He stroked at her chin, his eyes passing over her features with enraptured interest. “Tell me I’m not alone in this.”

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “You’re not alone.”

He grinned wider, nodding softly. “Neither are you. Will you meet me? Tonight?”

“How will I get away?” she questioned.

He considered, his gaze falling to the ground as his brow furrowed. “I suppose that is a pertinent question.”

“The fireworks,” she remembered suddenly, “the Mayor is to put on a display. Unkar will be going.”

“Ah, and you will be joining him?” Ben questioned.

She grinned coyly. “I will now.”

He beamed, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek and murmuring against her skin, “I look forward to it, Miss Rey.”

* * *

“Since when have you ever been interested in these things?” Unkar asked suspiciously.

Rey shrugged with as much nonchalance as she could muster. “I am curious as to the components of the fireworks. It may help me with my current project.”

“You mean your doodles,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, “If that’s what you want to call them.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the baronet, Solo, does it?” Unkar pressed.

“Solo?” she parroted flippantly. “Hardly. It isn’t as if he’s even come to call since the party… now is it?”

He frowned, choosing not to answer and instead turning to the window of the carriage. “Your tone is not appreciated.”

 _Your meddling is not appreciated,_ she snarked internally. She kept her retorts to herself however, knowing that she had outwitted her guardian and soon would see _him_ again. They had agreed to meet under the old oak that hung in the Mayor’s courtyard, when the fireworks display had begun and the other party goers were distracted by the show.

When they arrived, the driver assisted them from the carriage and she strode inside the front doors on Unkar’s arm. She gave the old tree a backwards glance as she entered, smiling softly to herself.

_Soon._

Attendants in crisp white shirts took Unkar’s coat, turning then to Rey to take hers as well and then guiding them through the foyer towards the open patio doors that led out onto the back lawn. A heavy crowd lay scattered over the grass, chatting amongst themself around the stems of their champagne flutes. Rey found herself growing bored hearing only bits and pieces of their chatter and her eyes immediately scanned the crowd for the one she actually cared to see.

She spotted him across the lawn, his tailored suit clinging to him sinfully as he lay in deep discussion with Poe Dameron. She broke away from Unkar, leaving him to discuss business with a friend. She made sure he was thoroughly engrossed in his conversation before stealthily crossing the lawn, hoping to say hello to her old friend Poe without raising suspicion.

Poe saw her approach, glancing at her approaching figure before flashing a friendly smile from over Ben’s shoulder. “Well look who it is.”

She should have been prepared for the way his smile made her heart flutter, should have grown somewhat immune to his effect. Still, her chest grew tight all the same, her pulse quickening as he turned to greet her.

She did her best to keep her attention on Poe instead,  allowing him to pull her against him for a hug. “Poe,” she grumbled, “my hair.”

He released her, patting her curls before letting his hand rest at her shoulder. “It’s been too long, Rey.”

She grinned sincerely, having genuinely missed Poe in his absence. The two of them had grown up together, his father a close friend of her’s, as well as their family physician for years until he passed away only last Winter. Poe was set to take over his practice, having spent the last year in further study across the sea.

She nodded back at him, “It has. How was your trip to London?”

“Informative. I’m hoping to use some of the practices I learned there when I open the clinic here,” he informed her.

Ben watched their exchange passively, his eyes only slightly lingering on Poe’s hand still lingering at her shoulder. His expression was polite but his eyes… his eyes seemed hard somehow. Almost as if he didn’t enjoy Poe touching her in such a familiar manner. She had to admit the spark of possessiveness delighted her.

Poe seemed to remember Ben then, turning to him kindly. “Rey, have you met Ben Solo? He’s here from London as well funnily enough.”

“Yes, I do believe I have,” she replied warmly.

“‘Nice to see you again, Miss Rey,” Ben greeted evenly.

Poe glanced between them curiously, trying to gauge the mood. “How well do you know each other exactly?”

Rey broke from Ben’s stare, blushing as she regarded Poe instead. “Oh, we only just met recently.”

“Ah, I see,” Poe remarked. Still, he continued to look between them as if there were more to the story.

“How is your mother?” she directed innocently to Ben.

“She is well, thank you,” he answered kindly. “She’s here… milling about somewhere, assuredly up to no good.”

She giggled softly. “I hope to run into her tonight, she is a delight.”

“She likes to think so,” he chuckled.

Knowing it would not do to linger for too long, she turned to go. “I hope I will speak to you gentleman a little later, I must check in with Unkar. Poe… it was a pleasure to see you again. I hope you’ll come to visit soon. Ben,” she simpered innocently, “perhaps we will meet again soon as well.”

Ben watched her go, his heated gaze following her retreat even as Poe attempted to resume their earlier conversation. She made to return to Unkar, finding him still deep in discussion and none the wiser to her detour. She slipped into the conversation, counting down the minutes until the fireworks display. She knew secret meetings would never lead to anything substantial, but she had to see him. Even if only for a little while.

* * *

It was over an hour later that she found herself left to her own devices, standing against a narrow tree and watching the party continue in full swing as she awaited the main event. She had caught Ben’s eye more than once that evening, wanting nothing more than to speak with him but remaining under the watchful eye of her guardian and being unable to do so. She searched for him now that Unkar had wandered off, and found herself disappointed to be unable to locate him.

“Ah, Rey,” a kind voice sounded beside her, breaking her from her quiet search. “How are you faring this evening?”

Rey turned to take in the petite form of Mrs. Solo, standing beside her with a champagne flute clutched in her hand. She smiled kindly down at her, giving a slight nod, “I’m well, as I hope you are as well?”

“More than my dear,” Leia assured. “Have you spoken to my son this evening?”

Rey frowned, her disappointment of their lack of contact evident. “Not as much as I might have liked.”

“Ah,” Leia tutted, “Ben tells me your guardian is making it increasingly difficult to spend time with you.”

Rey nodded mournfully. “He is. I only found out today that he had been turning Ben away when he had come to call. I had thought perhaps Ben had simply lost interest.”

“Nonsense girl,” Leia assured. “Ben has spoken of little else since your last meeting. He is quite taken with you.”

Rey smiled contently, “As I am with him as well.”

“Pity that your guardian would seek to hinder such a bond,” she remarked disdainfully.

Rey gave a futile shrug. “I wish there were more I could do to convince him. He’s so _obstinate.”_

Noticing her distress, she pat her arm in comfort. “There, there, child. All will be well. My son is a persistent man when he wants something, and I have a feeling he wants you very much.”

Rey blushed at her admission, ducking her head and biting back a grin. “Thank you, Leia. I appreciate your kindness.”

Leia waved her off. “Think nothing of it dear. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have people to see unfortunately. The role of grateful guest never ceases I’m afraid.”

She left her then, disappearing into the crowd and Rey lingered for a few moments before the lanterns suddenly began to dim as the Mayor announced the imminence of the fireworks display. The crowd hushed in anticipation, glancing to the sky as they waited for it to begin. When the first stream of golden light shot into the sky, a collective gasp sounded through the guests in delight.

Lights began to flare in the sky, shimmering flashes of color that exploded against the night and lit up the darkness of the Mayor’s lawn. Unkar had disappeared a short time earlier, giving Rey the excuse of needing to use the facilities before the show. She found it odd he had not yet returned, but decided to use his absence to her advantage in slipping away. Stealthily creeping back towards the main house to make her way to the front courtyard, she found the foyer blessedly empty.

She imagined the attendants were all out on the lawn helping guests, and she made her way quickly through the hall towards the front entrance. Once outside, she crept through the stone courtyard towards the west wall, taking a seat on bench that lay on the other side of the old oak. Her position kept her out of sight of the main entry, and she glanced around in eagerness to try and anticipate Ben’s arrival.

The fireworks still sounded in the sky, and she could just make out their glow over the pitched roof of the manor. Long minutes passed, and for a moment she worried he’d changed his mind. The display would soon end, and who knows how much time they would have when it did? She trapped her lip between her teeth, chewing it nervously as she began to lose hope. Had he really changed his mind?

A rustling of dry leaves beneath a boot sounded then, and Rey snapped her head towards the sound to find him crossing the grass. The moonlight washed over his features, making his already pale skin seem otherworldly in its beauty. He quickly approached, taking the seat behind her and covering her hand with his own.

“I am sorry that I am late,” he apologized. “I was held up with something.”

She waved him off, “It’s okay, I was just beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”

“About you?” he scoffed. “Never.”

Her mouth quirked into a grin, her happiness at being so near him all encompassing in its frightening newness. How could a man she barely knew make her feel this way?

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way,” she sighed. “I wish Unkar was not so adamant that I not see you.”

“It is unfortunate… but understandable,” he relented. “I am not exactly a proper suitor for you.”

“Don’t say that,” she urged. “You’re kind and warm… and the perfect gentleman.”

“I am also penniless,” he reminded.

“You think that matters to me?” she huffed. “I don’t have a need for more money.”

“Still, I— I would never want you to believe that is what I was after,” he grimaced.

“I don’t believe you are that type of man,” she affirmed. “I believe you are a _good_ man.”

“If things were different,” he murmured, “if perhaps I had something to offer… maybe… maybe Unkar—”

She held her finger to his lips to silence him, letting the digit linger against the softness of his mouth. “Unkar may look after me, but he does not _own_ me.”

“For all intents and purposes in this matter… he does,” Ben mourned. “I cannot pursue you without his blessing.”

She hung her head, melancholy filling her. “So will this be the last time I see you?”

He cupped her jaw, pulling her gaze to his and frowning. “I don’t wish it to be.”

“What can we do?” she sought.

“I… I will figure something out, if you so wish it,” he assured her.

She let her hand cover his, stroking the back with her thumb and grinning softly. “I do.”

“Then I will make it so,” he beamed back. “I will speak to Unkar. I will make him understand.”

Her heart soared with new purpose, the promise of his continued pursuit filling her with a contentment that warmed her from the inside out. His eyes were on her mouth, gazing down at them heatedly and she felt herself leaning before she even realized what she was doing. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he neared, closing her eyes in anticipation of the softness that would be his kiss.

Then the screaming began.

She broke away sharply, seeing a commotion through the brightly lit windows of the manor and standing from the bench in alarm.

“What is going on?” she worried to Ben.

He shook his head. “I’m not sure. Stay close to me.”

She did as he asked, feeling his fingers thread through hers as they cautiously approached the house. A crowd had pressed inside to gather in a distraught huddle as the Mayor stood aside wearing a horrified expression.

She caught sight of Poe from the edge of the crowd, and he pressed towards her with purpose, his expression grim.

“What is it?” she asked him in confusion.

He glanced down at Ben’s grip on her hand, giving him an odd look before seemingly remembering himself. “Rey, maybe you should sit down.”

She reeled, not understanding his cautious tone and eyeing him warily. “What is it? What’s happened?”

“It’s your guardian,” he continued gently.

“Yes?” she pressed.

“He had an accident,” Poe clarified.

“Is he alright?” she sought, glancing around to try and place him in the crowd. “Where is he?”

“Rey, he… he’s _dead_ ,” Poe all but whispered.

She felt Ben’s grip tighten on her hand, feeling the air leave her lungs as shock set in. She struggled to gasp for air as her chest tightened to dangerous proportions, every intake of air harder than the last as panic took over. She felt herself falling, a pair of strong arms catching her before she hit the ground as her strength left her.

Then… everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was the Mayor in the billiard room with the knife. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!  
> [Of Salt and Blood Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/user/1288719735/playlist/2dmq31HEBiVkIY83lUhXMO?si=r-BQTCbsReeaIqeXobRHKQ)


End file.
